Monster
by Bunny Cookies
Summary: Song-fic AloisxCiel.


_I've never seen one like that before  
__Nunca vi alguém como ele antes_

_Don't look at me like that  
__Não me olhe desse jeito_

_You amaze me_

_Você me assusta_

Afinal, quem é esse maldito loiro que insiste em me perseguir?

Alois Trancy, a simples menção de seu nome já me da arrepios. Nunca vi alguém tão estanho, obsessivo, mas tenho que admitir... ele até merece certo respeito, não é _tão_ tolo.

_He ate my heart  
__Ele comeu meu coração_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_Ele co-co-comeu meu coração_

_(You little monster)_

_(Seu monstrinho!)_

_He ate my heart  
__Ele comeu meu coração_

_He a-a-ate my heart out  
__Ele co-co-comeu meu coração_

_(You amaze me)_

_(Você me assusta)_

Mesmo depois de tantos fracassos ele continua a tentar me ganhar, mas afinal, para que ele me deseja tanto?

_Look at him_

_Olhe para ele_

Ele é apenas um nobre rico e mimado…

_Look at me_

_Olhe para mim  
_

Assim como eu, mas…

_That boy is bad  
__Esse garoto é mau_

_And honestly  
__E sinceramente_

_He's a wolf in disguise  
__Ele é um lobo disfarçado_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar aqueles olhos maus_

Eu sei que ele quer me matar, mas, mas isso não parece inteiramente verdade, tenho certeza que há algo por trás de seus olhos sujos como sua alma.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
__Eu perguntei a minha amiga se ela já tinha o visto por aí antes_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
__Ela resmungou algo enquanto nós descíamos até o chão, querido_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
__Nós talvez tenhamos nos conhecido (já deu pra entender), não tenho certeza, não lembro bem_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_Mas algo me diz que eu já o vi, sim_

Eu sei que tenho alguma ligação com ele, algo em meu passado que eu não me lembro, mas todos se negam a me contar. Sei que esse branco em minha mente é algo importante de meu passado, e que tanto Sebastian quanto Alois sabem o que é. Sim eu conheço ele.

_That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_M-M-M-Monstro  
That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-M-Monster  
__M-M-M-Monstro_

_That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_Er-er-er-er_

Ele não sai da minha cabeça, talvez seja a vingança. Mas o que ele me falou não sai da minha cabeça. "Você apenas está sendo enganado pelo demônio ao seu lado". Não, Sebastian não poderia, poderia? Não creio que poderia. Droga. Maldito Alois.

_He ate my heart  
Ele comeu meu coração_

_(I love that girl)  
(Eu amo aquela garota)_

_He ate my heart  
Ele comeu meu coração_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_( Quero falar com ela, ela é quente como o inferno)_

Saia da minha cabeça. Não quero mais saber de você, de seus olhos azuis, de seus cabelos loiros...

_He licked his lips  
__ Ele lambeu seus labios_

De seus lábios...

_Said to me  
Disse para mim_

_Girl you look good enough to eat  
Garota, você parece boa o bastante para comer_

Mesmo de suas palavras sem sentido...

_Put his arms around me  
Poz seus braços ao meu redor_

E principalmente de seu toque.

_Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

_E eu disse "Garoto, tire suas patas de mim agora"_

Toque que tanto me irrita.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
__Eu perguntei a minha amiga se ela já tinha o visto por aí antes_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
__Ela resmungou algo enquanto nós descíamos até o chão, querido_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
__Nós talvez tenhamos nos conhecido (já deu pra entender), não tenho certeza, não lembro bem_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_Mas algo me diz que eu já o vi, sim_

Os dias passam e eu não o esqueço. Será tão profundo meu ódio por ele? Será que é alguma outra coisa? Não pode ser. Não deixarei que seja. Eu o odeio. Mas ainda quero me lembrar de onde conheço ele, mas é impossível não pensar nele se for assim. Droga.

_That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_M-M-M-Monstro  
That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-M-Monster  
M-M-M-Monstro_

_That boy is a monster  
Esse garoto é um monstro_

_Er-er-er-er_

Sebastian parece meio, preocupado? Ultimamente ele tem estado assim. A cada carta da família Trancy que chega ele aumenta suas esperanças de acabar com eles, assim como eu, mas ao mesmo tempo fico confuso. Mas se Sebastian descobrir...

_He ate my heart  
Ele comeu meu coração_

_(I love that girl)  
(Eu amo aquela garota)_

_He ate my heart  
Ele comeu meu coração_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_( Quero falar com ela, ela é quente como o inferno)_

Ele deve ter descoberto, não parece nada feliz quando falo de Alois. Estou me deixando render por esses pensamentos. Tenho que ser forte. Não perderei minha alma para aquele monstro.

_He ate my heart_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_He ate my heart_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_Em vez de ser um monstro na minha cama_

Mesmo nos meus sonhos...

_I wanna Just Dance  
Eu quero só dançar_

_But he took me home instead  
__Mas ao invés disso, ele me levou pra casa_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
__Uh oh! __Havia um monstro na minha cama_

_We french kissed on a subway train  
__Nós demos um beijo francês dentro do metrô_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_Ele rasgou minha roupa imediatamente_

Não consigo me livrar dele. Não consigo esquecer seu rosto. Não desaparece a sensação de seu toque.

_He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
__Ele comeu meu coração e meu cérebro_

Ele conseguiu me destruir. Não consigo mais pensar em nada.

_Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
( Eu amo aquela garota)_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_( Quero falar com ela, ela é quente como o inferno)_

_That boy is a monster  
Esse gatoro é um monstro_

_M-m-m-monster  
__M-M-M-monstro_

Monstro, é isso o que ele é. Mas...

_(Could I love him?)_

_Posso amá-lo? _


End file.
